


End of All Things

by Hellblazer_1994



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Reminiscing, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellblazer_1994/pseuds/Hellblazer_1994
Summary: Sorry in advance but I needed this out of my system. I wrote this a few days before hellstar week but hadn't posted it yet so here you go.
Relationships: John Constantine/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Kudos: 11





	End of All Things

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance but I needed this out of my system. I wrote this a few days before hellstar week but hadn't posted it yet so here you go.

Zari knew this day would come but she never imagined she would actually be involved enough in his life that she would be the one grieving as she sat next to John's bed as he slipped closer to death. Would she ever see him again in the afterlife? Or was he really damned to hell after his time on earth was over?

She didn't know and all that mattered right now it was he was still alive and she would stay by his side until the end. 

Her head jolted up to his face as he squeezed her hand and spoke what would be his final words. 

"Zari" he choked out before a series of coughs interrupted him, she grabbed a tissue and wiped the blood from his lips before he continued. 

"Thank you for everything luv, you changed my life and I wanted you to know that. You were a pain in my ass but I wouldn't change anything. If I had to do it all again I would still choose you." 

Tears filled her eyes as he spoke and she played with his necklace she had in her hand.

"I love you John" she broke down and sobbed.

He took what little strength he had left and pulled her hand towards the bed "come here luv" he whispered pulling her in the bed next to him.

Zari laid next to him and kissed his cheek as he rubbed his hand over her side and soothed her cries.

"I love you too Zari" he kissed the top of her head as she cuddled against his side and sighed, it wasn't fair that after all they had been through together that she was still losing him.

She listened to his heart beat and took comfort in the fact she still had this time with him before the lung cancer took him away from her for good. They laid together and she shared her favorite memories with him.

As John grew weaker and more tired he didn't speak but he would smile as she rambled on. Zari knew the end was near as his heartbeat slowed and his breathing became more shallow.

* * *

Behrad was sitting outside the med bay when Zari walked out into the hallway holding John's soul coin in her hand and tears in her eyes, he stood up and wrapped his arms around his sister as she cried into his shoulder. He held her for what felt like hours before she finally spoke, "he's gone" she whispered as she pulled away and wiped mascara from under her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Z" he told her before Sara and Ava rounded the corner after Gideon had informed them of John's death.

Ava pulled Zari into her arms and hugged her tight, "I'm so sorry Zari, is there anything we can do for you?"

Zari shook her head and pulled away from Ava before walking off to her room, Sara was in the med bay with Behrad as they said goodbye to the Waverider's resident warlock. 

John had asked the team to leave him and Zari alone in his final days and as much as the they wanted to be there for him they had respected his wishes with the exception of Astra and Behrad, who had been to see him and to check on Zari occasionally.

A tear fell from Sara's eye as she gave John a light kiss on the cheek, had it not been for John her soul would have never been restored and she wouldn't be here today without him. Ava stood at the door and watched as Sara turned around to leave the room, she gave Sara a sad smile as she walked past her.

Ava watched as Behrad leaned in and whispered something before placing his hand on John's shoulder, she heard one sob escape from him and his shoulder's shuttered. He took a moment to regain his composure before leaving the room in search of his sister. Ava walked over to the bed and placed her hand on his shoulder as a tear escaped from her eye.

As much as she had hated John when they first met, she had grown to like him the more time she spent around him and her heart broke for Zari.

After loosing Sara, Ava knew what it was like to watch the person you love die and she wouldn't wish that on anyone. She looked down at John and a sad smile formed on her face, John finally looked at peace and was no longer suffering. 

"Damn it John" she mumbled as she wiped tears from her eyes, if it wasn't for John she wouldn't have Sara and if it wasn't for Sara, Ava wouldn't have ever joined the Legends and gained her family.

She owed it all to John and as much as she didn't want to admit it she was going to miss him around the ship, she said her goodbyes to him and left the med bay to have a drink in his honor.


End file.
